


Fuckin' Attitude City

by Egoflap



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Some fluff too, This is an Au btw, attitude city au, holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egoflap/pseuds/Egoflap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summaries suck, but I needed an excuse to write smut so out came this hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuckin' Attitude City

Attitude city. A huge city, full of tall buildings and cool people. You never dared to talk, though. It's a saying here, "Every enemy's a stranger." You'd learned that the first day you moved here.

You found yourself in an alleyway, full of spray paintings. The same people, over and over again. It was hard to figure out who they were. All everyone called them were "Our heroes," or "Ninja Sex Party." At least one of those gave more detail, right?

As you walked down, you heard the commotion from the streets. You were close to your destination, just going out to eat for today.

Looking at your feet as you walked, you sighed. The constant aloneness at this place, it was terrible. You wanted to know at least one person in this miserable city.

You looked back up, feeling as if someone was watching you. You walked faster, not enjoying the feeling and wanting to leave as soon as possible.

As you neared the exit, someone got in front of you. A ninja? Seriously, what the fuck. You turned around, trying to walk that way. Blocked by another person. Curly hair, sunglasses, leather jacket. Biker, maybe?

"Hey babe," He spoke, taking off his sunglasses. "What are you going in this part of town?" Though he was handsome, you felt uncomfortable. For crying out loud, you were trapped in between a Ninja and this guy!

"I was just taking a shortcut, the sidewalks were too full." You sighed, rubbing the back of your neck. The way he looked at you, you felt a bit better. He looked.. Sincere.

"Well, that's understandable. Plus there are a bunch of assholes in this town. Excluding me and you," He laughed. You found yourself smiling, though you felt something. Like the back of your head burning.

"Ninja Brian! Stop staring daggers into this poor girl!" The man in front of you yelled at the Ninja. You turned around and looked at him, seeing he had his arms crossed, still staring at you.

"I can't control him all the time." The man shrugged. "My name's Danny, by the way." He grinned.

"(y/n). Pleasure to meet you." You held out your hand for him to shake, but instead he took your hand up to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss.

"The pleasure is all mine." He smirked. You felt your face getting red, putting your hand back to its place on your side. "I better be going now. There are some chicken nuggets that call my name."

"Mind if we join? I fucking love chicken nuggets." Danny stated, putting on his sunglasses. 

"Well- I just wanted to have my chicken nuggets.. Alone. You can escort me and eat at a different table or something." You shrugged.

"Fair enough. I mean, we are strangers." Danny laughed. He was right. Strangers. 

"Yeah, but I mean, why not enjoy chicken nuggets?" You smiled.

"And we're the most known strangers in this damn city."

"What's that supposed to mean?" You tilted you head.

"Well, we're like- the City's heroes?"

Nothing.

"Ninja Sex Party?"

You shook your head.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Like, a year."

"And you don't know us? Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian? I mean, look at all this damn art!" He shook his hands around. 

"Oh. Well, now I feel stupid." You looked around, taking in the scenery. 

"I'm just gonna go now," You muttered, heading to the exit of the alley. Ninja Brian was now to the side, not blocking it anymore, but still staring at you. God was he scary. 

"Hey, wait! I said we would escort you!" Danny said, walking to your side. You nodded, walking back out into the crowded sidewalk. The place was in a short distance, so you figured it would be easier to walk through the crowd there.

Instead of getting pushed, the crowd parted for you. You and Danny. You looked up at him and he grinned. 

"Perks of saving the city a couple of times." The crowd cheered at him, and a little for Ninja Brian. And that was only because he stabbed someone.

You all walked into the small shop, walking to the counter to order your food. You did so, walking to the small table. Danny and Brian sat a few seats down, Brian still staring at you with the knife in his hand.

You ate the nuggets, enjoying the taste. Thinking about things, you decided to do something a little ballsy. You were going to try to seduce Danny.

After a while you finished and threw away your trash. You walked near Danny and Brian to the exit, swaying your hips a bit. Danny noticed and lowered his sunglasses.

You looked back with a smile, seeing he was staring at your ass. "Well, I better go. I have to go back home and watch something I missed. 

Danny shook his head lightly, looking up at you. "Right, right.. Mind if I take you?" Danny looked at Brian with wide eyes. "I mean, we take you?"

"Not at all, I would enjoy it. Maybe you can even come in for drinks?" You smiled. He nodded, getting up and throwing away his trash. You walked out and he followed, along with Brian.

After making it to your apartment, you walked up the stairs and to the big place you called home. You walked in and watched as Danny walked in with you. Brian of course followed.

You turned back around and heard the door close, and ran a hand through your hair. "You guys can sit on the couch. I have a couple of different drinks. Wine, soda, milk, whatever you want." You looked at them. Brian was sitting on your recliner and Danny was still standing.

"What kind of soda?" Danny asked. You walked to your fridge and looked inside. He probably knew you had to bend over, perfect. You shook your hips a little, still looking through the fridge. 

"Well.. Coke, Dr.Pepper, Pepsi, you name it." You pulled your head out of the fridge, looking back at him. "So what'dya want?" He cleared his throat.

"A Pepsi is fine." He nodded. You bent back over, grabbing a Pepsi and a Dr.Pepper for yourself. You stood back up, shutting the fridge with your hip. You handed the can to him and sat at your countertop.

"So, miss (y/n), what do you do for a living?" Danny asked, sitting next to you. You looked at him, taking a drink of your soda. "I just, I dunno, work online I guess. I get a shit ton of money each month, and it doesn't take much to pay my bills."

He nodded. "People just kinda, hand out money to us. Plus we're in two bands, so that pays a lot. You should see our space mansion!" He laughed.

"A space mansion. Really." You raised an eyebrow at the man. "I don't think that's actually possible?"

"Oh, it is. Trust me. We're super rich and we have one. I should take you there sometime." He nodded. You smiled. "I would really enjoy that." You winked at him, drinking more of your soda.

"I don't think I ever told you, you're a gorgeous woman. Absolutely stunning." He smiled at you, taking a drink of his own soda.

"Is that why you've been staring at my ass?" You looked at him, a completely serious look on your face. His eyes widened slightly, looking away. "I- Uh- I'm sorry." 

"No, it's fine. You can look at it as much as you want." You smiled. He nodded, looking around. "I'll have to- K-keep that in mind."

"Do whatever you want." You shrugged. "I think your hot, you think I'm hot, why not just do something, y'know?" He ran a hand through his hair, nodding. "Alright, fair point I guess."

He looked at you, clenching his jaw. "You really want to act on this? Like, really?"

"We're all gonna die someday, Sexbang. Let's make the most if it." You looked at him, staring into his eyes.

He grabbed your chin, pressing his lips to yours softly. You closed your eyes, wrapping your arms around his neck. he let go of your chin and wrapped his arms around your waist.

The soft kiss turned more forceful, him grabbing your face to keep your lips on his. He pulled away for a second to breathe, only to come back with a such a kiss it made your heart beat like a drum.

His tongue entered your mouth, feeling it's way around before you let yours match with his. You moved your hands up, pulling at his hair. 

He pulled away and immediately started kissing your neck, as he put his arms back on your waist and pulled you onto his lap. 

"Bedroom-" You muttered, trying not to moan. He let you wrap your legs around his waist and got up, still kissing at your neck. He walked into the small hallway, but didn't get far before pinning you to a wall next to the bedroom.

"Danny-" You tried to talk, but were cut off immediately by him putting a finger to your lips. 

"Call me daddy."

You looked at him and nodded. "Daddy- What are you doing?"

"Mm, baby girl, I just want to make you feel good. You have to do what I say though, okay?" He smiled up at you.

"Yes, daddy." You nodded, feeling him rubbing his hands up your sides. "Baby girl, I want you to tug on my hair, alright?" Again you nodded.

He went back to kissing your neck, sucking and licking at it. You tugged at his hair, pulling it and curling it in your fingers. You moaned lightly as he bit down on your collarbone. 

"You like that, baby girl?" He hummed, letting you feel the vibrations. "Y-yes Daddy." 

He put you down, letting you on your feet. He grabbed your hand, leading you to your bedroom. He sat on your bed. "Okay, baby girl. I want you to do something for me. On your knees." He commanded. 

You complied, getting on your knees in front of him. "Now, undo my belt and jeans." You nodded, doing as he instructed. 

"Pull them off." You did, throwing his jeans to the side. The tent is his boxers was showing spectacularly, and you were hoping he was making you do what you thought he was.

"Now, baby girl, I want you to make daddy feel good, okay?" 

"Yes daddy..." You let the words pass your lips lightly as you pulled down his boxers. He quickly pulled off his jacket and shirt, throwing them to the side.

You looked at his erection, taking it one of your hands. You kissed the tip, looking up at Danny. You took the tip in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. You watched as his eyes fluttered shut, and his mouth go agape.

You ducked your head down, taking as much of him in as you could and then pulling off. You pumped his cock a few times and then went back to working with your mouth, all the while pulling moans and gasps from him.

As you sucked down on him, he bucked his hips after trying to resist the urge for so long. You did your best not to choke, breathing out of your nose and relaxing.

"B-baby girl... That's enough," He choked out.

You stopped, looking up at him. "What would you like me to do now for you, Daddy?"

"Stand up and take off your dress." 

You got up, reaching your hand behind you to unzip the dress. You did so, and he watched you as you brushed off the sleeves. The dress fell, pooling around your feet. Now all you were in was a bra and panties, both were your favorite pairs.

"Now, baby girl, you did as you were told, so you deserve a treat, right?"

You nodded. "Yes, daddy."

"Okay," He stood up, pointing to the bed. "Lay down."

You nodded and laid back on the bed, crawling back to the pillows. He crawled over you, kissing your cheek. He lead kisses down your neck and to the top of your breasts.

"I'll get this for you, baby," he mumbled and undid your bra. He pulled it off, exposing you. The cold air made you want to cover yourself, but you knew you couldn't.

"You're so beautiful," He looked up at you, the lust in his eyes gleaming.

"Thank you, Daddy." 

He made his way to your panties, pulling them off as well. You kicked them off, watching what he was doing.

"Are you ready for your treat, baby girl?" He asked.

You nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

He put his thumb to your clit, rubbing it slowly. You squirmed a bit, putting your knee up. 

"Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

"Okay."

You felt him stick his finger into you, pumping very slowly. You let out a small moan, feeling him go faster.

"Another one, baby girl?"

"P-Please."

He inserted a second finger, curling them both, still pumping.

"D-Daddy-" You hummed.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"I- I want you to take me." You looked at him, your eyes half lidded as he stopped.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes, please take me."

He nodded, pulling out his fingers and licking them. 

"Do you have any condoms? I like to play it safe." He sighed.

You nodded and grabbed one from your nightstand. He grabbed it and opened it with his teeth. He quickly slid it on, looking at you once he was finished.

He climbed back over you, positioning himself at your entrance. "Please, please tell me if you want me to stop, okay baby girl?"

"Y-Yes, Daddy." You mumbled, grabbing his shoulders. He teased you with his tip, then slid in. 

You dug your nails into this shoulders, trying to adjust.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry," You told him, smiling a bit.

He nodded and started thrusting slowly, letting you adjust more. Your small moans encouraged him to go faster, his grunts becoming louder. 

"D-Daddy- Mm- Please-" You tried to say, but you couldn't, instead releasing a moan.

"Y-ees, baby girl?" He let out, still going at the same pace.

"Faster-" That was all you could let out, throwing your head back. He complied going faster, burying his face in the crook of your neck. You came quickly, as he had known just where to thrust.

His climax was a little while after, his thrusts becoming longer as his seed filled the condom.

He basically collapsed on you, deciding on not pulling out just yet. You both laid there for a while, both panting, sweating messes. You stared at the ceiling of the room before speaking up.

"That.. That was.." You let out a content sigh. "Amazing. You know how to treat a woman right."

"They call me Sexbang for a reason." You heard him laugh into the pillow under you. You nodded, feeling your eyes closing.

He finally pulled out, taking off the condom and tying it before laying next to you. He looked over and pulled you in an embrace. You wrapped your arms around him, closing your eyes, and in matter of moments you were both asleep.  
___

The sound of light snoring was all you heard as you woke up. You tried to sit up, but were pulled down by a pair of strong arms. 

You realized it was Danny, his naked body almost molded to yours. You smiled, and looked at the digital clock on your nightstand. 

7:17

You laid back down, waiting for Danny to wake up. After a while he did, and looked down at you.

"Hey," he said, yawning and rubbing his eyes. You smiled." Hey, daddy." He laughed. "Oh my god stop."

You nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"You know, I don't want to leave. I actually really like you. You can be my Lois Lane." He smiled down at you.

"Really? You really like me?" You looked into his eyes. Only did you find sincerity and kindness. You could melt in those eyes, and you smiled as you kissed him. 

He pulled away, and looked down at you. "Of course I like you. You're cute, and actually super sweet." He laughed.

"Well, I like you too." You nuzzled into his chest, wrapping your arms around him again.

You knew he would stay with you, for he was too sweet to leave you. All you knew is he was actually a huge dork.

A huge dork who liked you.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fun Fun smut  
> This probably sucks I'm sorry


End file.
